The Other Team Scores
by new born bliss
Summary: It's the end of the year, the top soccer teams are settling their scores and Ymir is trying to help Krista settle her scores as well, but both of them have a different person in mind. Mainly light fluff, nothing serious.


"Good luck in the game babe." Ymir dropped with a wink, catching up to Krista on the way to the field. She turned with a small smile and simply batted her long eyelashes in response "Break a leg or make sure someone else does." Krista laughed airily at the joke shaking her head slightly before turning back to her cheerleader friends.

Ymir frowned heading to the stands, what was so funny about that? Everyone knows that the games where someone encounters some sort of injury are much more interesting and more importantly hilarious. People can pretend to care how much they please, but everyone cracks a smile when some stuck up player skids on the grass like a horse on ice and flops down on his ass. That was basically the reason Ymir even came to the games. Someone scored a goal? That guy got a yellow card? Fuck that. She was there for her brutal entertainment. And of course for Krista.

".. Are you kidding me, it's the match of the year!" Marco chatted excitedly with Jean as Ymir flopped down next to the freckled kid, Connie and Sasha on her other side.

"It's just a college game. Not the national league." Jean rolled his eyes, taking off his denim jacket leaving him in some clad tight jeans and a simple white tee.

"Is horse face still butthurt for not getting on the team this year?" Ymir mockingly stated with a laugh rather than asked.

"Who invited you here, shut the hell up!" Jean exploded haughtily just as expected.

"Is that why you didn't want to go today?" Marco turned to Jean with a worried look. Instead of answering, Jean just glared at Ymir who was wearing a self satisfied smirk. Marco went on to reassure him that yes he was perfectly capable of getting on the team, but there were so many good applicants this year, someone was bound not to make the cut. Jean huffed under his breath annoyed like he didn't care, but muttered under his breath nonetheless "Jaeger was the one who shouldn't have made the cut."

"I'm surprised _you_ didn't apply, I'm sure you'd love playing for the other team." Jean sneered at Ymir after a moment, gazing at the field where Krista's cheerleading team just came out.

Ymirs cheeks flushed barely noticeably.

"Is that the best reply you could come up with in those 2 minutes?" she snickered, remaining in control.

Jean frowned and turned his eyes to the field where Krista and her friends were riling up the crowd. Ymir leaned back on the bench comfortably. She regretted not brining any sunglasses, it looked like it was gonna be sunny the entire match.

"How can you bet again coach Smith's team? I mean have you seen the players he has this year?" Connie piped up outraged.

"What are you two badgers yapping on about?" Ymir sighed annoyed, those two were going to give her a migraine one day.

"We're collecting bets on which team is gonna win and Sasha just won't listen to reason. It's fine though, it's your money." Connie concluded putting up his hands.

"Pft, what's the point in having strong players when they're not trained properly dumbass?" Sasha replied fiercely "Do you know how disciplined coach Rivaille's team is? They even have special diets set up for them so they'd all be in perfect shape."

"So what? You don't win the game with fucking robots as players, you win it with guts and fierce determination, that's why Rivaille wanted Eren on his team so bad." Connie argued. "Anyway, which team are you betting on, Ymir?" he turned to her curious.

"I'm for whichever team embarrasses themselves the most." She replied calmly throwing her head back. She didn't hear neither of them reply nor did she bother to look up at them.

"You're weird." Sasha muttered finally.

The teams finally came out and Ymir lifted her head. The dark green wearing Rivaille's team went out solidly like soldiers, only a few shyly waved at the crowd when their coach wasn't looking and went on to their side. Meanwhile the bright red Erwin's team ran out yelling like they've already won the match, waving to everyone in the audience as if every single one of them had been trained for the mascot position. Though Ymir liked the term village idiot better.

She spoted one red player distant himself from the pack as he strolled by the white and blue wearing cheerleaders. He was strongly built and had fair hair so it was not hard to guess it was the team captain Reiner. Ymir followed him with her eyes as he went up to the tiniest of them. They talked for half a minute, their postures were shy, unsure and a bit awkward, both of them weren't looking the other in the eye for too long before Krista gave him a hesitant kiss on the cheek for good luck. It was like watching a cheesy high school movie and Ymir felt her breakfast stir in her stomach uneasily, wanting to escape.

"Man I can see Reiner's boner from up here." Ymir dropped.

"Yeah he really has a thing for her." Marco nodded his head with a strange poker face.

"And she has a thing for him, isn't it lovely?" the brunette remarked a bit ironically.

"Really? She does? She told you that?" Marco frowned, turning to her.

"No, but any idiot with eyes can see it." Ymir shrugged out of her own dark brown jacket, it was going to be a long match, especially with whiner Jean over there.

Maybe it was a bit strange that Krista hadn't confined it in her about her too obvious crush since they were considered sort of like best friends. Well Ymir liked to think that they were, but the truth was she didn't even know how close Krista considered them to be.

No one was quite sure why those two were friends anyway, it was just a thing that happened. From day one Ymir was all over her, talking to her like they were childhood friends and Krista just went along with it. Ymir didn't know if it was out of politeness or her not being able to stand up for herself, but she didn't back away and that's all that mattered to her. Even Ymir wasn't quite sure why, she just went with her instincts like always and it just felt right. There was a kind of warmth that was radiating off of that tiny typical cheerleader with long blonde hair and blue eyes which was attracting her like a fly to a lamp.

Almost everyone saw it and hinted around it via not so subtle gay jokes, but Ymir didn't give a shit, she stopped giving a shit about getting burned by that warmth either or doing anything about it. The outcome of that was as predictable as the ending of a CSI episode.

Instead, she just enjoyed Krista's company and tried to keep her safe. Being the daughter of the principal instantly made you that much more popular and attractive to guys who can't pass their classes. Ymir would advise her or just tell the dicks to fuck off herself, since Krista was way too well mannered and polite to tell them off.

It was for her own protection, but Ymir couldn't help crossing her arms and heaving an agitated sigh because she couldn't find anything that was wrong with Reiner or any proof that his crush was anything but genuine.

The game was intense. Well that was what Ymir guessed since everyone kept standing up every minute or so when things got heated. The hot sun kept annoying her and so did the lack of injuries. Her focus on the field lasted longer than a minute only at break time when it was Krista's time to shine. Eren's yells could be heard even up there where she was sitting when he scored yet another goal. His flushed face with sweaty hair sticking to his forehead made him look like a wet dog. But even Ymir had to admit, the kid had guts.

The final whistle blew and the game drew to an end. 4:2 Rivaille's team crushed Erwin's. Ymir got up from her seat almost immediately. If the badger team hadn't caused her a migraine before, they were now, especially with Sasha screaming in victory so loudly.

She stretched her torso comfortably while standing up and elbowed her way out of the crowd. The whole place stank like sweat and awful warm beer. The stench didn't go away even at the party held at Reiner's. Ymir tried to suppress her laughter at the thought that he invited everyone to his house with sheer confidence that he was going to win and the party should be held at the winning team captain's home.

"How's it going blondie?" Ymir said swinging an arm over Krista's shoulders when she found her in that big ass house.

"It's good, coach said I might get to be the captain of the cheerleading team next year." She said excitedly.

"All you need now is some college love life drama, a tragic backstory and your teen movie persona is set to go." Ymir laughed while opening her beer.

"Oh shut up." Krista rolled her eyes while smiling and sipping her martini "No love life drama for me, thank you."

"Of course there is." Ymir wiggled her eyebrows as she eyed Reiner at the other side of the room. She took a large gulp of her beer and quickly said before she could stop herself "It's the end of the year Kris, what have you got to lose, just go for it."

"What are you talking about?" the blonde frowned confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, or _who_ I'm talking about." She said considerably softly looking at her with an all knowing expression. "You've got to learn to take initiative or do you want to be a pushover for the rest of your life."

Krista merely frowned angrily "I'm not a pushover." She muttered trying to sound serious, but all that came out of it was a cute pout and a crease between her eyebrows. Ymir took a deeper breath without her noticing.

"Then prove it." She hushed near her ear. Krista turned to her with a truly stern expression this time and stood up a bit straighter.

"Fine, I will, but remember this was your idea." She turned away towards the kitchen.

"I'll try not to." Ymir whispered under her breath once she was gone and flopped down on the couch where people were passing a hookah around.

After a few rounds Annie and Reiner joined the table, the later sitting next to her. The blond took a long drag and leaned back on the couch with a relaxed and content expression.

"Has Krista talked to you yet?" Ymir asked not looking straight at him. He frowned slightly.

"No, why? Look if you're here to taunt me or tease me because of her, save it, I've had a shitty day al-"

"…with my own hands."

"Wait what?" Reiner asked confused.

"If you hurt her in any way, I will crush you with my own hands, got it?" She finally looked at him. "Remember that Game of Thrones episode with the Viper and the Mountain? That's what will happen to you if you fuck it up." she stated calmly. Reiner stared at her with an open mouth, the hookah in his hand long forgotten.

Ymir made her slightly dramatic walking away from the living room after dropping the bomb, but now at least he would be aware. The kitchen was full of people as well and Krista was still there which was odd, what was she waiting for? Marco, Jean and the badger team were there as well laughing at something. Jean was already hammered and gripping onto a counter so he wouldn't fall down. Typical.

"What's going on?" Ymir asked conversationally standing near Krista. Hey, she made an effort to be sociable once in a while.

"We're playing truth or dare." Krista explained between her giggles.

"Just when I thought you guys couldn't get more childish." Ymir rolled her eyes. And that was as much effort as she managed to pull out of herself tonight.

"You wanna play?" Marco asked, keeping Jean steady with his other hand.

"Nah, I'd rather observe and laugh." Ymir said leaning on the counter.

"Okay Marco, truth or dare." Connie asked.

"Truth." Again. Typical.

"Alright, did you or did you not see Jean cry when he found out he wasn't getting on the team?" Connie asked barely containing his laughter.

"What? Who the fuck spreads these rumors?" Jean slurred outraged.

"I don't know man, but the rumors aren't true." Marco nodded seriously. The moment Jean turned away to get his drink Marco subtly shook his head while looking at the rest of them, biting his own lip to keep from laughing out loud. Sasha's drink went straight out her nose in surprise, the rest of the group managed to keep their giggles to a minimum.

"What? What's so funny?" Jean said looking at Sasha who was coughing harshly.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just so surprised that the rumor isn't true, who would do such a thing?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm but poor Jean was too out of it to pick up on it. Meanwhile Reiner cautiously entered the kitchen, Ymir could swear he flinched a little when he saw her.

"I know! Those fucking assheads." He nodded seriously, agreeing with her. Even Ymir had to turn away this time to hide her laughter.

"Hey Reiner! You wanna join? We're playing truth or dare." Marco suggested friendly.

"I'm good." He shook his head, standing as far away from Ymir as he could.

"Krista, truth or dare?" Marco asked turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm… Dare." She said confidently. Though half of that confidence was the 3rd martini glass she was having.

"I dare you to make out with the hottest person in here." Marco said not missing a beat. Did he think of it beforehand already? Creep. Ymir thought to herself. Though in a way, it'll get this over with quite quickly. She threw one last warning glance at Reiner before making her escape. She could've stayed and made sure Krista would go through with it, but the bathroom was all the way across the house, she wouldn't have made it in time to hurl out.

She downed her second beer in one gulp, putting the empty bottle on the first counter that she saw.

"Hey where are you going?" Krista caught up with her in the empty hallway. "How am I supposed to prove it to you if you're not there?" she frowned. Damnit she had a point.

"I'll take your word for it blondie, now don't keep them waiting." She said ready to turn away again.

Krista insistently grabbed her arm though and Ymir turned to tell her off with a pissed expression. Instead, Krista went up on her tip toes, grabbed her shirt collar and yanked her down before attaching her lips to Ymir's. The brunette's surprised yelp was muffled and her eyes went wide. It took her half a second to realize what was happening and another few seconds to let out a sigh, wrap a hand around her tiny waist and open her mouth.

There was no time to question it or think about getting burned, it was here and now and damn her if Krista's delicate frame in her arms didn't feel right and send shivers down her spine. The blonde's hands moved to either side of Ymir's face and for a second she wasn't able to breathe, but she was willing to give up breathing entirely if it meant this could last for just a few more moments. She thought as her hands secured more tightly around her.

Unfortunately for her it did end. Krista pulled away with a self satisfied smirk that was just a little smug while Ymir was unmoving, staring at her with wide eyes like a kid who saw the sea for the first time.

"What was that all about?" she asked quietly.

"Just doing my dare." She shrugged, one corner of her mouth turned up into a half smile. "and 'going for it'." She smiled fully while making ironic air quotes.

"Well I do give some awesome advice." Ymir said after a few moments when her mind started processing everything again. Krista just giggled in response and Ymir couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. "You wanna ditch this lame ass party?" she asked taking hold of her hand. Her head was still spinning, but at the same time she didn't want it to stop spinning either. Ymir never believed in miracles or destiny just happy coincidences. In this case it was a _very_ happy one.

Krista merely nodded and dragged her by the hand out of the house. She stopped at the kitchen for a brief moment though, thanking Marco for agreeing to dare her to do that.

"It's no problem, I was gonna do something about it eventually anyway." Marco said with a laugh. He turned to Ymir "Like you said, any idiot with eyes could see it."


End file.
